Don't You Dare Go Easy On Me!
by Unseen Fears
Summary: Max and Fang have always loved to spar with each other and have always been super competitive. Yes, I know fail summary. Song fic, pre The Angel Experiment, before Jeb left. No romance what so ever. Rated T for minor swearing and fighting. Based off the song "8 HIT".


**The following is a song fiction based off the song 8 HIT written by Jesus-P and sung by Len and Rin Kagamine. This takes place back when the Flock still lived in the house in Colorado and Jeb still around.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride nor do I own Vocaloid.**

**Link to song: watch?v=Df22SgMcVIw**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"You better prepare, okay?" Max said grinning at her sparring partner Fang. They began fight as Jeb watched from afar, mostly to avoid accidently getting hit from the various kicks and punches being thrown. Max and Fang's fighting was unskilled to say the least, but Jeb had only just starting teaching them. They would continue for days on end trying to get better and day and night.

Max would remind herself of the words Jeb had told her about getting better during the fights, as if the words themselves would help her fight better.

_"The process of turning self-confidence into true conviction will definitely make you stronger."_ Jeb had told her and possibly as well as Fang those same words. The two worked hard to master a certain move and eager to learn a new one.

_"Mind over Matter and Fighting Sprit are naturally expected, blinding speed is also essential!"_ Jeb had said when he was first teaching them.

_"Aren't these too many requirements?"_ Max remembered herself asking Jeb the first time he had told her those words. Eventually after practicing so long, Max and Fang would eventually admit they were "a little tired.

_"If I become strong, will I change the world?"_ She had asked Jeb onetime. _"Is this the way I'll finally grasp it?" _ He never did answer her, as he knew she wasn't ready for the truth, but lying would only make things worse.

_"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."_ She would out loud as made the motions that Jeb had showed her just earlier that day. She trained from morning until night until she felt she had finally gotten it down and proceeded to her bedroom to try actually sleep for once.

_"If it's agility we're talking about, leave it to me!"_ Max would proclaim to Jeb showing that she was ready. _"Don't you dare go easy on me!"_

_"If you clear your mind, even fire is cold!" _Jeb seemed to always tell her. _"You can bear the unbearable! Superhuman toughness is the selling point! Don't begin to falter, okay?"_

_"Practice wiping that weak look off your face, and you definitely become stronger!"_ Fang said to Max during their sparring sessions. Max still isn't truly sure even today is he trying to be helpful, or just trying to piss her off. Either way worked. She did take his advice, while beating his ass for calling her weak.

_"Good and evil will be revealed in your mind's eye."_ Jeb had told Max and Fang one time. At the time, both of them had no idea where the man had been going with that statement at the time. After fighting several hundred Erasers, a clone Max, and several betrayals, the phrase seemed to make a little more sense. Rely on your gut instinct. If there was any other meaning to that, no one in the Flock seemed to be seeing it.

Both Max and Fang often seemed to spar at a three feet distance most of the time, which may or may not have been a little too close together. Both Max and Fang seemed eager to try out stronger and stronger opponents, but the tow was the best they really ever got to practice with. The two would send various forms of attack from above and below. At one time, Fang swore that the left-handed blow he had prepared for Max would definitely knock her out, but appeared virtually ineffective. Jeb was slightly surprised to see how much damage the two could take on.

"_These two are quite tough, aren't they?" _Jeb mused to himself, smiling as he would watch the two spar.

"_I won't you go on a winning streak!" _Max would tell Fang whenever he would beat her. _"That is completely unacceptable."_

"_For the sake of surpassing you, starting tomorrow, I will be training every day!" _They would both say at the same exact time.

"_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." _They would both say as the fought each other. They trained day and night, only stopping to eat, rest for a few minutes, and going to bed. _"If it's agility we're talking about, leave it to me!"_ They'd say as they ran at each, fists moving at each other with quick precision. _"Don't you dare go easy on me!"_

"_If you clear your mind, even fire is cold!"_ Jeb reminded them as their battles continued. _"You can bear the unbearable! Superhuman toughness is the selling point! Don't begin to falter, okay?"_

"_We're not done here." _Max and Fang would always say when others would tell her that now would be a good time stop and take a break just for a little bit. _"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." _They continued count out the numbers as if they were trying to set out a rhythm for their attacks.

"_I will take you down tomorrow as well." _They would both tell each other at the end of the day. It really depended on who was winning more on that particular day.

"_This skilled hawk will bear her talons!" _Max had once remarked to Fang one time. _"I won't go easy on you!"_ No can remember is she was winning or losing that day. It's still up for debate.

They had trained all year-round and soon felt that they had achieved their desired results. They felt that they were ready for anything that could come their way.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This may not be the greatest thing in the world, but this a result of boredom and Vocaloid. I love this song and I've been wanting to do song fic with this for a while and it just seemed to fit Max and Fang so well in my opinion. Leave a review to show you care and maybe leave a suggestion for another song fic. I will most likely be willing to do it. Also, follow me as an author and remember to share the love and show this to your friends if you think this fic was awesome, or something close to that.**

**Also, to those who have read/follow my other fictions, they are on hiatus until I can access the internet on my laptop, which is where those files are stored. Sorry.**

**Anyways, this is Unseen Fears signing out! Peace!**


End file.
